


Control

by GreyLiliy



Series: SquipJere Week 2020 [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Control Issues, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Body, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: “Can you imagine if you had a body?” Jeremy asked, throwing a tennis ball against his wall as he lied on his bed. It bounced back and he caught it with a hum. “You’d be like a robot or something!”“Android,” the SQUIP answered.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: SquipJere Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Squip/Jeremy Ship Week 2020





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Day four let’s go!! The theme:
> 
> Day 4: Mr. Roboto
> 
> I had no idea what to do for this one, so I’m loosely using the theme “robot’” instead of the hit song. Lol. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

“Can you imagine if you had a body?” Jeremy asked, throwing a tennis ball against his wall as he lied on his bed. It bounced back and he caught it with a hum. “You’d be like a robot or something!”

“Android,” the SQUIP answered from the back of his mind, forgoing his hologram form. His voice sounded different from the inside; closer and more intimate. Clearer? Jeremy tossed the ball up and down as the SQUIP kept talking. “I would take take the form of a human, so therefore I would be an android not a robot.”

“Is there a difference?” Jeremy threw the ball against the wall again and caught it. “A metal body is a metal body.”

“Correct terminology aside.” The SQUIP appeared into view next to him, crossing his arms as he stared down. His eyes trailed the ball as Jeremy continued to bounce it off the wall. “What makes you think I’d have a metal body should I gain one?”

“Uh, because you’re a computer?” Jeremy asked. He caught the ball and held it against his chest. “Why wouldn’t you be a robot?”

“Android,” the SQUIP corrected, again and despite saying he put the topic aside. Jeremy snickered; it was always fun to know what buttons to press when it came to irritating the SQUIP. Said super computer shook his head, but smiled. “And if we’re being technical, I have a human body right now.”

“You do?” Jeremy sat up. He held his hand out and stuck it through the SQUIP’s chest, moving it back and forth. The SQUIP looked annoyed and Jeremy smirked. He tossed his ball in the air twice before throwing it at the wall again. “Doesn’t look like it to me.”

The SQUIP smirked and Jeremy’s hand stopped. He missed the ball as it returned and it smacked into his face. Jeremy jerked but didn’t budge—he couldn’t move.

“I have your body, Jeremy,” the SQUIP said. He disappeared and his voice echoed in Jeremy’s head once more. “I was created to integrate with the human body and nervous system.”

The SQUIP took control and made Jeremy scoot to the end of the bed and stood. He put a hand on Jeremy’s chest and stroked it down, applying an almost painful pressure.

“I’m not sure my software would even be compatible with regular machinery,” the SQUIP said. He rubbed a thumb up and down over Jeremy’s stomach and chuckled, continuing to move Jeremy’s body around like a puppet. “I’d overload it.”

“O-overload?” Jeremy sucked in a breath as the SQUIP had Jeremy jump back onto the bed and fall on his back. “What do you mean?”

“The human brain is incredibly complex and my software was designed specifically to interact with it.” The SQUIP held Jeremy’s hand up and looked at his palm in the air. “The amount of physical hardware you’d need to run my program would be too much to squeeze into a robot or android body.”

“And all that fit in that tiny pill?”

The SQUIP dropped Jeremy’s hand on his chest and rubbed it back and forth, moving it lower. Jeremy sucked in a breath when it rested over his belly button, with a pinky on the top of his pants zipper.

“Impressed?” The SQUIP asked. He pulled Jeremy’s legs up, bending them at the knee. “Though in fairness, I downloaded a great deal of files after I was installed.”

Jeremy wanted to nod, but his head didn’t move.

“Uh, you made your point,” Jeremy said. He tried to move his hand, but instead of moving off his stomach, it shifted lower to rest on his zipper. “I’d like my body back now, please.”

The SQUIP tapped a finger on his belt line and stayed quiet.

Jeremy shivered—what else was he going to do?

“Of course, Jeremy,” the SQUIP said. “No need to be so nervous.”

Control returned and Jeremy shot up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest and his skin tingled. The hair on his arms was raised and covered in goosebumps.

“Is there a problem, Jeremy?” the SQUIP asked, still in the back of his head. Jeremy wished he’d appear in his human hologram, but he didn’t. “You seem tense.”

“I’m good.” He reached for the tennis ball, ignoring the shake in his hand. He put it away on the shelf and got up. “Nothing is wrong.”

“If you say so, Jeremy.”

A chuckle echoed in his head and Jeremy grabbed his jacket as he went outside for a walk. He was conscious of every step and the new knowledge that the SQUIP could take over at any point.

It made Jeremy feel like a robot.

(“Android, Jeremy.”)


End file.
